Bus Rides and Bookworms
by MrFawkes93
Summary: This is my first R/H fic! AU: Ron goes on a bus ride around London and is fascinated by the shampoo scent of a mysterious bushy brown haired muggle girl sitting in front of him. What will faith have in store for these two? Short one-shot that will be the first in a short series.


_AN: Hello everyone, this is my very first R/H fic. This is a sort of 'love at first sight' story and will be the first part of a small series. It is fairly short, as will the others. Just something to start off my writing. I will be uploading a multi-chapter story later that I think you'll all love. I will be uploading the other parts of this series soon. If anyone has any questions or maybe even suggestions for future stories or areas of improvement, don't hesitate to PM or email me. Please rate and review!_

_Disclaimer: All rights go to J.K. Rowling._

* * *

Bus Rides and Bookworms

It was the first time I traveled by muggle bus. Mum thought it best to familiarize myself with London and insisted on seeing the sights. I wanted to bring Harry to have someone to talk to, but he was so busy with my sister to accompany me—the great prat. After I paid my fare I sat near the back on the seat closest to the window. I looked out at the London scenery. It was nothing special, just buildings with few people walking down the streets. I saw kids kicking a ball around and wondered if it was that football rubbish Dean always talked about. I've only been out on several occasions with dad when he headed to work at the ministry. We'd travel by dad's old Ford Anglia and I always loved gazing out the window, ever since I was little. There were so many different things to see and so much going on. I never thought much about the muggle world and never had to, being a wizard and all, but now, I think it would be amazing to get to travel around the world. Harry would enjoy it especially—with no dark lords trying to kill you, what better way to live than to travel? Someday I'd like to, but it won't happen today, or ever for the record.

Money isn't even the problem anymore since things have been more than steady at the joke shop. George has finally been his old self again. He cracks jokes twice as much now. I think he feels the need to uphold Fred's presence. I don't blame him. His death impacted everyone in the family, but George had it the worst. We all coped differently after the war. Mum would cook and clean energetically, dad always had business with the ministry and tended to his muggle artifacts in the shed. Ginny had Harry to look after and I couldn't even pull the big brother act because it also hit me hard. Everyone has been through so much in my family. I'm glad Charlie and Bill were able to stay and help around. Family was needed more than ever. I don't think Harry will ever be able to forgive himself. I hope he does because there are times when I see him looking devastated at the sorrow he thinks he caused. No, it was never Harry's fault. We all just got caught in the middle of it.

I looked around inside the bus to see who was here as well. Mainly people trying to get to work I think. Several of them were on their mobile fellytones. A middle-aged woman near the front wouldn't shut up about how she wanted to have dinner in a fancy restaurant—no doubt talking to her boyfriend or something. The muggles around tried to pay her no mind and I noticed others seemed irritated with her loud voice. I smiled in agreement. I stopped paying attention to the woman because a strong scent caught my attention. It smelled greatly of coconut and vanilla. I sat up straight, looked in front of me and saw bushy brown hair tied neatly in a ponytail. Upon further inspection, the girl in front of me was reading a large dusty old book and was wearing a blue hooded sweater. The smell must have been her shampoo because it was resonating from her hair and it was simply wonderful. I wanted to have a look at her face but didn't want to seem like some weirdo so I sat still.

She pulled her attention away from her book and looked out the window for a moment. I followed her gaze and saw a bookstore up ahead. She pushed on the request stop button, signaling for the driver to stop. She quickly gathered up her things in a large bag sitting next to her and stood. She walked towards the entrance of the bus and down the steps. While the bus was filling up with more people I looked out the window and kept my attention on her. She was crossing the street when I finally saw her face. There was something unusual about this muggle girl I couldn't quite figure out. She had no special features, no large chest to make your eyes widen or legs that could seduce. No body with curves that would make the average bloke fawn over her. She was just simply average looking at best, appearing as some shy, nerdy school girl and giving the impression that she only received top marks in her studies. There's something unique about her though, and I can't describe it. I get this unknown feeling in my stomach and I can't take my eyes off her. I don't care what any other bloke would say. They can think whatever they want about her, but to me, she looked stunning, angelic and I daresay perfect. Halfway through the street, she looks back in the direction of the bus and her eyes shift to the window I'm gaping out through. It's only for a quick second, yet it's enough to send sparks down my body. She continues walking until she's in front of the bookstore. The bus begins to drive away and I see her turn around once more before entering the shop. I don't stop staring until her appearance becomes a blur.

I wonder if she saw me. Maybe I'll get to see her again.


End file.
